


Maybe fanfic isn't so strange after all...

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: Spark Stiles x Alpha Derek - mpreg"Stop reading fanfiction Stiles, none of its real, just stop."Ye of little faith sourwolf, ye of little faith!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Maybe fanfic isn't so strange after all...

Stiles had been surprised at first, how much the thought of Derek pregnant had appealed to him. Not just a breeding kink, because yea he liked that, he knew he liked that, but the idea that he could actually get Derek pregnant. Not just pregnant in general. Guys and pregnancy kink, yea, he didn't much correlate personally, until Derek. The thought he could get pregnant, and for a small, tiny second, he thought of all the fanfiction he'd read, all the stories about male werewolves being able to get pregnant and all that.

Shame it was all bullshit.

The LOOK that Derek had given him asking if male werewolves could get pregnant, had been fucking priceless, if Stiles hadn't really, really, wanted the answer to be something different.

They'd been together a while, and it was some random stupid question while he was in college. Not that he thought of them actually having a kid, yet, anyway, but, it had been there. But in no uncertain terms, Derek had asked him why the fuck would he have regularly let Stiles fuck him bare if he thought that he could get pregnant? Especially considering the first time they'd crossed that line was the day after Stiles' turned eighteen and he'd practically tackled the alpha werewolf on his bed. Yep, Stiles had been watching that sexy man for two fucking years, and they'd been dancing around each other for Two. Fucking. Years. He hadn't wanted to wait another moment longer.

He'd have tackled him ON his birthday if he'd been able to get out of spending it with Scott and his Dad! That was how eager he'd been okay, who could fucking blame him?

A year after the incredulous look that Derek had given him, Stiles couldn't let it go, he couldn't... and then an idea had struck him.

This time his question to Derek was different, would Derek WANT to have a baby if one of them could get pregnant? While Derek still gave Stiles that incredulous look, thinking he was just a little bit insane,

_"Stop reading fanfiction Stiles, none of its real, just stop."_

Ye of little faith sourwolf, ye of little faith!

It had taken him a bit to convince Derek, not about having kids so much, but that they COULD if they wanted to, Stiles could do it. Answer to all of life's troubles, well not really, but to this, yes, MAGIC. He'd been working on his spark, and the magical practices that came with it, and Stiles was absolutely certain they could have a kid if they wanted, he was. 

The moment Derek finally believed him, and not thinking Stiles was just making shit up, Derek had turned around and instead of shooting the idea down, he didn't even ask which one of them should get pregnant. No, he grabbed Stiles, and pulled him into a desperate hungry kiss, a kiss full of all the promises of every time Stiles had ever told him he was going to fuck him full of their pups.

It was no surprise about the breeding kink okay, none whatsoever.

Did not take long, at ALL for Stiles to get Derek pregnant, the wonders of his magic, of his BELIEF seemed to ease everything along, and sure enough, Derek was peeing on a stick almost two months later. They didn't have the usual absent monthly tell to alert them, what they did have was Derek throwing up every morning, and the flutter of what might be a growing heartbeat. Neither of them was sure that the sound wasn't actually wishful thinking. A week after the test and the flutter grew stronger, the heartbeat became more pronounced.

They were going to be parents!

Pregnancy was no picnic, especially when your doctor was actually a vet. Who else were they going to tell that Derek, a male, a male alpha werewolf, was pregnant and having his mate's magical baby? Outside of the pack, everyone would look at them like they were insane... outside of fanfiction writers of course.

Derek, when he started showing more than clothes could easily hide, took time off from his job to stay home, and Stiles tried to make it seem like Derek wasn't just STUCK at home. The further along he got, the more difficult it was, but at least with the Hale house rebuilt on the preserve, it meant that he could move freely around their home, and the area surrounding it. If they still lived in the loft, he wouldn't be able to leave without someone possibly seeing him.

By the time he got to the third trimester, Derek was huge, and Stiles would never admit it, he both looked absolutely fucking amazing, and a bit funny. The male body wasn't aesthetically designed for pregnancy okay? But Stiles, oh he LOVED seeing Derek like this, even if with his growing belly, it meant they couldn't do things like taking showers together anymore.

There was also the problem with the fact that not only was Stiles seriously attracted to seeing Derek so round, and perfect, growing with their baby. It was a problem, because, while Derek was horny as hell, and wanted sex pretty much ALL the time right now, he also felt entirely uncomfortable in all the positions that they tended to enjoy the most usually, so they were having to adjust their expectations of their sex life.

Hand jobs, blow jobs, those were easy, but sadly Derek was too big to comfortably fuck Stiles, and oh, was there more than a few promises made that once he'd had the baby, Stiles would let Derek fuck him until he couldn't even walk, for at LEAST nine months. The time frame was a demand from this alpha after a particularly painful day when everything ached and Stiles didn't have the nifty ability to drain his pain. He had, however, become a master at massages, especially foot massages.

Slow careful sex, with Stiles spooning Derek from behind, that had become their go-to considering it was when Derek was most comfortable.

Stiles would open Derek up with his fingers with one hand while curving around his mate's body to press his hand gently at the side of his belly with the other. Rubbing over the stretched skin tenderly while he drew moans from Derek as he rubbed at his prostate. Derek was more uncomfortable by the day, and the baby would be brought into the world on Friday by c-section, they had an appointment with Deaton. He'd said that letting the pregnancy go any longer could be dangerous, so they were being careful.

Derek told him the only time he felt comfortable right now, was right after sex, when his body was beyond relaxed, and Stiles was more than happy to try and keep him as relaxed as possible. Not just for the sex, but seeing Derek so uncomfortable bringing their baby into the world, he hated it... hated it as much as he loved the pregnancy sex. No apologies on that note.

"I've got you, babe, I've got you."

With him open, and Derek reaching behind him, his fingers squeezing at Stiles' hip to hurry him up, Stiles slicked himself up, and with a press of his hips, slid into Derek with practised ease. The sex was slow despite the needy whimpers escaping Derek with each slide of Stiles' dick into his ass. They were coupled with the soft sighs of relief when he was full, so full of Stiles, who was wrapped around him so protectively like this. Stiles might be the human and not the big bad alpha werewolf here, but he'd kill for his mate, and their child, no one would harm them if he had any say, no one.

"Mmmm need this, needed all day."

As Derek turned his head with the soft words, Stiles' lips came to his, kissing him long and slowly. He hated having to leave Derek and head to work, but it was his last day today. The best thing about working at the station was that his father knew what was happening, and asking for vacation leave had been easy, even if they couldn't call it paternity leave exactly.

Feeling Derek start to clench tighter around him with each slide of his dick, Stiles moaned against his lips,

"That's it, yes Der, come with me."

Feeling the shudder run through the wolf, the older man crying out softly as he came with his mate's coaxing. Stiles continued to move as he worked Derek through his orgasm until he was completely pliant and Stiles let himself go then, his hand flat against the side of Derek's belly as he spilled into him with a moan.

"Soon babe, soon."

They might not get chances for a lot of sex with an infant soon enough, but Stiles, he couldn't wait.


End file.
